


Hold my Heart like a Hand Grenade

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: BDSM, Canon Universe, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: A collection of several Kalluzeb ficlets.*PLEASE READ THE TAGS*
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having some trouble with long plots lately so hows about practicing on some ficlets?   
> *ALL CHAPTERS ARE ON THEIR OWN UNLESS OTHERWISE SPECIFIED*

“Are you comfortable, Garazeb?”  
Zeb took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip at the feel of the ropes tightening across his skin as he expanded his chest. The ones bound around his wrists were taut enough that he couldn’t move, but nothing pinched and there was no pain as he tested them. Once he felt like he could continue, he looked up at his partner and nodded.

“Very good,” Kallus reached a hand down and stroked Zeb’s cheek, causing the Lasat to close his eyes and sigh in contentment. When he had suggested it, Zeb was sure that Kallus would just make fun of him or find him odd. Instead, Kallus’ golden eyes darkened, and he quickly found them several lengths of rope that would be long enough for Zeb’s large frame. It took a couple hours, but soon, Zeb was on his knees, naked, with an intricate rope pattern weaved across his chest and down his arms. He meant to ask Kal how he knew these, but that was for later. Now, he was far too lost in the feelings of relinquished control and praise to even remember where he was. Kal walked around Zeb to inspect him and Zeb felt a rush of joy shoot through him when he heard Kal hum in approval.

“Oh, my darling,” Kal’s low drawl always left Zeb breathless and this time was no exception, “you look gorgeous tied up like that.” He could hear as Kal unzipped his jacket and pulled off his shirt behind him to place on the bed. As Kal walked back around into Zeb’s view, the lasat’s eyes widened at the sight of his human’s muscular torso on display. Kal kneeled down in front of Garazeb, only slightly shorter while on his knees as well. He pulled Zeb close to him by using one of the ropes on his chest, and kissed him deeply. The feel of his love’s lips upon his own sent a warmth throughout Zeb’s body, and it was only at this moment that he regretted not being able to place his hands on Kal. With one hand gripping a rope, Kal reached up with his other hand to run his fingers through the soft hair on Zeb’s jaw. After a few moments, he pulled away, panting. A smirk broke out on Kal’s face and he reached his free hand down between Zeb’s legs, causing the Lasat to gasp and rest his head on Kal’s shoulder for support.

“I have so many things I wish to do to you,” Kal admitted, whispering softly into Zeb’s ear. “Let’s get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kallus could feel his eyes start to droop as he continued to stare at the data pad in his hand. Finally, he was starting to exhaust himself. Just a couple more hours and he’d be able to dive into unconsciousness where he could have a dreamless sleep. It hadn’t started until he had to sleep alone. Without the secure embrace of Zeb’s arms around him, his mind went to dark places where there was only pain, betrayal, and flashes of sadistic red eyes. There was no way he could live like this, and Kallus knew of only two permanent solutions. Zeb’s love or Thrawn’s death. 

Zeb had been sweet to stay with him on Yavin while he recovered, but it had been time for him to go back out on missions. It was also painfully obvious that Zeb was getting a little twitchy, spending all his time stuck on the base with him. No--Kallus shook his head slightly--Zeb chose to stay. He squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath.  _ “Ye’re not the boss of me, Alexsandr Kallus, an’ I’ll stay on whatever planet I like with whoever I like. Yeh got that?” _ A smirk played across his face as he remembered Zeb saying those words before sweeping him into a tight embrace. A phantom tingling played across his lips as he remembered their first kiss. When Zeb found him on the Ghost after defecting, Kallus felt the weight of his entire life shed away when he looked into the Lasat’s joyful eyes. It had been sudden; Zeb reached out to cradle Kallus’ face with his large hands and pressed their mouths together with enough passion to reach Kallus’ toes. Zeb’s warmth and affection was the strongest opiate Kallus had ever experienced, and he knew he would happily overdose if he could. He swore he could almost feel Zeb’s soft, velvety skin under his fingers as he let his thoughts take him away. 

_ Kallus hummed as he felt Zeb’s lips and soft facial hair on his skin, burying his face into the human’s neck.  _

_ “Ni Ashkerra,” Zeb whispered, the native words rolling off of his tongue with a sweet, softness. “I have something to tell yeh.” _

_ “Do you?” Kallus smirked and closed his eyes before tilting his head towards Zeb’s to rub their cheeks together. “What is it then?” _

_ “Eh,” Zeb shook his head, “yer gonna make fun of me.” _

_ “Darling,” Kallus pulled away to look at Zeb, “I’m going to make fun of you regardless of what you tell me.” _

_ Kallus yelped in surprise as Zeb pushed him over and climbed on top, pinning him. “Yer gonna get it now.” _

_ “NO,” Kallus gasped, unfortunately too slow for Zeb’s hands, which quickly found his most sensitive spots to tickle. He writhed on the bed, laughing uncontrollably, unable to get away thanks to Zeb’s weight on him. After a few moments, Zeb felt he had been punished enough and gave Kallus a reprieve.  _

_ “Ready to listen now?” Zeb asked, grinning. _

_ “I don’t appear to have a choice,” Kallus sighed, smiling up at Zeb as he caught his breath. His lover was magnificent like this. His eyes trailed down Zeb’s muscular torso, and reached out with his hands to grab the Lasat’s thick thighs which were planted on either side of him. While he could see Zeb’s arousal starting to emerge from his slit, it wasn’t what he was focused on. Now, he couldn’t tear himself away from Zeb’s face and the depth of emotion on it. _

_ “Sasha--Alex,” Zeb corrected himself. Kallus’ eyes widened. Zeb never used that name. “I…” Zeb took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I love you.” _

_ Kallus’ heart leapt to his throat, and he could feel tears starting to sting his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but he was feeling too strongly to even speak. Zeb slowly opened his eyes, looking concerned that Kallus hadn’t replied. _

_ “I--I don’t want yeh to feel obligated,” Zeb quickly amended. “I jus’...Yeh make me feel whole. I didn’t even know I was missing something until I left yeh on that moon, and...I got it back when yeh left the Empire to be with m--I mean, to join us.” _

_ “Zeb, I--” _

_ “It s’okay,” Zeb shook his head. “I understand if yeh--” _

_ “ZEB!” Kallus shouted, sitting up and cradling Zeb’s face, causing him to go quiet. “Please. Of course I left the Empire to be with you. I wanted to change and be a better person, not just for you, but for myself as well. I would do it all again and put myself through ten times the torture Thrawn put me though.” _

_ “Well, yeh don’t have to do that,” Zeb consoled him, a concerned look on his face. _

_ “I know,” Kallus smiled softly at his partner, “because I have you.” A sideways smile crossed Zeb’s face as Kallus rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone. “And I love you, too.” _

_ Zeb’s eyes widened as he realized what Kallus said before wrapping his arms around the human and kissing him deeply. The corners of Kallus’ mouth turned upward as he kissed Zeb, never feeling more complete in his entire life. This was what he had needed. This is what he had always been searching for. The love of a war-torn, battle-hardened Lasat who only lowered his guard and softened for no one but him.  _

_ “Sasha…” Zeb sighed softly, as he laid Kallus back down, kissing his bare chest and working his way up to the human’s neck. _

_ “Sasha…” _

“Sasha…”

Kallus’ eyes fluttered open and at first, all he saw was a blur of green. He looked up from where his head was laying on his desk and was met with bright green eyes and a toothy grin. “Zeb!”

“Yeh got to stop working yourself like thi--Oh!” Zeb hardly finished his sentence when Kallus lept up and wrapped his arms around the Lasat.

“I missed you,” Kallus mumbled into Zeb’s armor. 

“Heh,” Zeb smiled and squeezed his partner. “Me too, ni ashkerra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasana language by Aneth!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to put out a couple a week. We shall see. :)


End file.
